Focal Point
by TheRedWolf995
Summary: Some people want money, some want love; all Conor Lovell wants is to survive high school. Kinda hard to do with someone shooting arrows at his head or trying to light him on fire. Conor's already been through so much, more than anyone should have to go through. He truly thought that this year was gonna be different, too bad he's never right about these things. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The first time Conor shifted, he was four. His Mother was making his favorite banana pancakes and he got so excited his eyes shifted from their normal stormy blue, to a brilliant glowing gold. Let's just say the pancakes didn't survive the surprise, but his Mom and Dad were so excited, him being the youngest in the family to shift meant they abandoned the mess of breakfast and went out to have a proper feast. They went to the local diner, all 13 of them, and had a proper celebration. They said the celebration was something about a rite of passage or something in the family, to throw off suspicion, but in a way it really was a rite of passage. Everyone was so proud of him, his Dad was practically in tears the entire day. His alpha was so proud of them, outshining even the most powerful wolves was a hard thing to do, and Alpha Talia Hale wasn't easily impressed. They all thought that this weak, small, runt of a boy was gonna turn out human, but boy were they ever wrong.

The second time it happens, it's years later. Years of his pack members, mostly Peter, constant jabbing at him, rough housing, yelling at him, trying to get him to shift. They called his first time a fluke, a stroke of luck that he managed to shift at all. Some said he truly was human, that it was a trick of the light. His Dad, David Lovell, barely talked to him anymore, his _human_ son, his only heir, a disappointment, this bratty eleven year old little runt that disappointing his entire family, his whole pack. Well, not his entire family. His mom, Maria Lovell, a beautiful women in her early thirties at the time, a strong and revered Alpha, second to Talia Hale, never gave up hope. She new what she saw and she knew what he was, he was hers. Her baby boy, her little wolf, the softest, most innocent of the pack. So it was really no surprise when it was her being in danger that made him shift.

It was just like any other day, with just an added touch of betrayal. All the older pack members were back from college, everyone was home for winter break, Laura, Nathan, the twins Tommy and Thea, Peter. The week was short lived however, it consisted most of the pack teasing him for not shifting, other human pack members trying to console him, that it wasn't so bad, that he could get the bite when he turned eighteen. It was all rather grating on Conor's nerves, he was beginning to get really pissed.

Derek and Laura never let it get too far, always sticking up for him and taking him on runs, making up excuses like ' _he's just a late bloomer'_ or ' _he's not the only one in the pack, Peter didn't turn till he was 15!'._ But even they began to slowly lose hope. When Christmas came, the day wasn't too special for him, it was just like any other boring old holiday. The day after however, his 12th birthday, was definitely a memorable one. What with his entire pack forgetting, still high off the joy the day before had brought. Relishing their new stuff, pretty much ignoring him, all but one.

"Have you gotten the cake yet?" Maria asked David, putting in an earring while fixing her make up in the mirror.

"What cake?" He asked, just finishing up shaving.

"For your son's birthday. The cake we kinda need to sing happy birthday to him with." She sated, watching his eyes swim with confusion.

"You forgot." It was more of a statement than a question, red was starting to bleed into her eyes.

"It's just one-" He started, but a growl from her had him showing golden eyes and cowering. She grabbed the keys and walked out the door and down the stairs, mumbling about doing it herself.

"Talia, I'm leaving to go get the cake, can you wake Peter up and tell him to get everything ready?" She asked, slipping on her boots. Talia just looked up from her newspaper confused and tired.

"Why are you getting a cake?" Laura asked, staring at her weirdly. All her siblings were in the kitchen, minus Derek, all sporting the same level of confusion. She almost killed Laura just for that, she was supposed to be Conor's honorary sister, or at least she deemed herself that. She was probably gonna be stripped of that title in the next couple of minutes.

"Isn't it a little early for cake Maria dear?" Peter asked, sauntering in with a smirk, apparently already awake. But one look from Maria, and her red eyed glare had him shutting up and retreating back into the living room. She knew that Conor slipped under the radar sometimes, but this was a bit excessive.

"Maria, no need to scold my brother, it's just a cake." Talia stated, a little bit of Alpha slipping into her voice while merely raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of her coffee. Maria's eyes burned brighter at that, that was supposed to be her best friend.

"Mom?" Asked a small voice at the door, she turned around, all rage leaving her and replaced by heartache from the look of absolute pain on her baby's face.

"Derek?" He asked with a slight hopeful look, but Derek just looked confused and she had the sudden urge to slap him for putting an even more devastated look on his face. Out of everyone, even herself, even Laura, Derek was the one he idolized the most. She had no idea why, he was a brat and selfish, but Conor always looked at her with the same look and stated he was his hero. And here he was, crushing his little spirit.

"Let's go." Maria told him, smiling at him and holding her hand out for him to take. She was barely keeping her control from slipping, and being around her so called pack wasn't helping. So when Conor finally took her hand, she walked out the door and got in her car.

It was a while before either of them spoke, Conor spent most of the time staring out the window, knees brought to his chest. She could smell salt in the air and she knew he was crying, knew that her pack, _their_ pack had hurt him. Knowing this, she squeezed the steering wheel so tight it probably left dents. She pulled off the road after about fifteen minutes from the hale house, not wanting to go too far but wanting to put some distance. The car rattled to a stop as she took the keys from the ignition, than proceeded to hide them under the seat. After all this was done she turned, to Conor, smiled, and opened the door.

"You coming?" She asked already a ways into the woods, she smiled as she watched him scramble out of the car and take off after her. She let out a barking laugh and ran, signalling the beginning of the chase.

They ran for hours, just running, sometimes chasing something or playing tag. Conor loved to run, it felt freeing to him, like even though he wasn't like the others he could still soar through the trees. He got that from his mother, she was roughly middle aged by human standards and she still had the athletic prowess of a tiger. They ran like their lived depended on it, and pretty soon it would.

"Catch me Mom!" He screeched, running and leaping in the air. His mom just laughed and caught him, twirling him around. She set him on his feet but quickly grabbed him again as a gun shot ran through the woods.

"Mom-?" He asked quietly, but was quickly shushed and dragged behind a tree. His mom's normal sparkle in her stormy blue eyes, identical to his, was replaced by red fire, lit with fear.

"I know your out there! Come on! Quick acting like a coward and fight!" An old man walked into the clearing, younger, broader men on either side of him. He walked with power though, like he was the predator and they were his prey.

"Stay here. If anything happens you run as fast as you can and get Talia." Maria commanded, the Alpha tremor in her voice forcing Conor to submit and nod his head yes.

"Gerard. Always a pleasure." She quipped, walking out into the clearing and standing tall. In full Alpha mode and on high alert.

"Maria, where's the brat?" One of the men asked, leveling his shotgun at her. Conor watched as her shoulders tensed and her eyes hardened.

"Gone back I imagine." She answered, seeming to be non the wiser. These men weren't idiots, but apparently they were in a hurry.

"Well I guess that makes this easier." Gerard laughed, not the warm kind laugh like his moms, or the deep and boisterous one like Derek's, not even the quiet chuckle Peter gives. No, this, this was maniacal laugh, not like cheap movie villains, but terror inducing laugh. One that promised death.

"Take her." He instructed, the two men rushing to take her hostage, but not one to go without a fight his mother shifted, completely shifted. Her entire face transformed, as did her nails and teeth. Then she kept transforming, growing darker, her nose elongating into a snout, already deadly fangs twice the size they were before. When she was completely shifted, where his mother once was now stood a Grey wolf, with glowing red eyes.

"Now!" Gerard raged, commanding the two goons to shoot her. Bullets flew in every direction, some from the pistol one was holding, the other from the shotgun. Conor had to completely shield himself with the tree as bullets tore through the foliage, hitting everything in sight. Until there was a pained bark, and the shots stopped.

"I was going to give you a chance, to bite me and maybe I'd let you live, but you left me no choice." Gerard whispered after crouching down next to her bleeding body, so the other men wouldn't here. she snarled at him as he pulled his gun out and pointed it at her head.

Everything seemed to slow down when Conor saw the gun, everything started to become more, just _more_. He could see the sweat dripping down the hunter with a pistols face. He could smell the gun powder and blood, his _mother's blood_ , but he could also smell the wolfs bane. Could feel it, in his heart, his body, his soul, his _wolf._ He could feel all of it. His nails started growing into claws, fangs punctured his gums and his face transformed, but just like his mom, he kept going too. Kept going past the regular werewolf shift and into a full blown wolf, standing tall and proud. He was leaner than his mom, and obviously smaller, but the fur was much darker on him than his mom, and his eyes glowed a primal gold. His pack was hurt, his mom, his _Alpha_ needed him, and he was about to make sure they never hurt her again.

Alerted to his presence, Gerard stopped and looked at him, his eyes widening comically. He shouted at his men to take him down, to shoot him, to _kill_ him. But he'd never give them the chance. No longer was he the weak little runt, now stood an animal, an apex predator, a _werewolf._ And this werewolf was pissed.

As the men leveled their guns at him, he ran and tackled one. Moving faster than the naked eye could track, he ripped out the throat of one, and hopped on the back of the other, toppling them over. The man tried to run, all experience and training forgotten as he got up and ran. The wolf in him loved it, he ran after him, he chased, he _hunted._ Catching up and dragging the man back by the ankle into the clearing, he made Gerard watch as he tore into his flesh, creating deep wounds that would bleed out in seconds. Not done, the wolf turned to the old hunter, eyes watching him the whole way he moved towards him. Once an innocent yellow now showed a cold blue, the markings of a killer.

"You think I'm afraid of some little runt-oof." Conor howled in rage at the challenge, alerting his pack to his position before leaping at Gerard. Gerard wasn't like the others though, he was more experience, he had been expecting it. Driven by pure instinct Conor never saw the giant taser stick coming, but he sure felt it.

"I'm disappointed, I expected more of a fight." He chuckled, continuing to electrocute Conor. Ignoring the pained whimpers and enraged howls of the other wolf in the vicinity.

"That's _enough!"_ Talia shouted, red eyes blazing and claws ready to tear into the flesh of this idiotic old man who dared to hurt her pack.

"Talia, so nice of you to join us. I wouldn't do that if I were you, wouldn't want anything to happen to him now would you?" He asked, shocking the young boy again. She took a step back, realizing the wolf was Conor and Gerard was hurting him. She studied the clearing and saw Maria struggling, still in wolf form.

"Gerard!" David shouted coming out of no where, rushing him and throwing him across the clearing. Peter, Laura, and Nathan were right behind him, the rest was either human so they stayed at the house or too young to tag along.

David found his son and gently helped him up and over to the edge of the makeshift battlefield, Talia doing the same with Maria, setting them near each other so the could scent their pack and heal with the feeling of safety. Talia and Nathan, her second oldest, were looking over them while David, Peter, and Laura turned to Gerard. They shifted in one fluid motion, David just to the normal shift as he couldn't fully shift, while Peter and Laura completely shifted. Peter didn't have the same midnight black fur as Laura, or even the charcoal grey his sister had. His was a deep brown, bordering on black, but with a tint of red.

David stalked forward, each wolf at his heel as he grabbed Gerard and flung him into a tree. What he didn't realize was it was near the body of one of the hunters he had brought with him. David was too caught up in the primal urge to kill this man that had hurt his family to notice the hunter's fingers wrap around the shotgun. With a roar that shook the earth, he lunged forward going for the throat, but Gerard whipped around and shoved the shotgun under his chin and pulled the trigger.

The forest seemed to go completely silent as the shot sounded through the clearing. The entire pack watched with wide, shock filled eyes as David collapsed on the ground, his eyes still blazing gold before they simmered out as the last bits of life faded away. It was shockingly Peter who started it, head tipped back and long mournful howl sounding throw the frigid December air. The other's picked up one by one before the entire pack was howling, the others back at the house returned the call, already knowing which pack bond had just broken while the humans in the pack were left to speculate.

"David." Maria whimpered after shifting back, dragging her bullet filled body over to lay on his dead body. Sobbing and screaming into the still quiet forest.

Conor felt it in his very being, like someone had just cut one of his limbs off. He could still feel the echos of where it once stood, but was now gone. Conor wasn't used to this, everything was still so _new,_ and just so _much._ Everything felt like it was on fire and it was so loud, he was still in wolf form, his nose burning from all the different smells. It was just too much for him, his little body finally giving out under him and collapsing into the warm embrace of Talia. He watched her red glowing eyes, made more prominent from crying, look at him in concern and love as he let the darkness engulf him.

* * *

He woke up in his room, feeling more sore than he had ever been before. Licking his lips, he sat up, trying to remember what happened. The woods, hunters, _Gerard_ , his mom, bullets, blood, shifting, more blood, his body was on _fire_ , Talia, his dad...his _dad_. Conor's eyes widened in shock as he felt for his fathers pack bond but he just _couldn't find it._

 _Dead._ No

 _My fault._ I'm sorry.

"Mom!" Derek shouted, rushing into the room.

 _Pain._

 _Bullets._

 _Loud. So loud._

 _I'm on fire!_

 _Please stop._

"Conor!" Maria yelled, trying to get him to calm down. His claws pierced her skin and he watched her wince.

 _I hurt her._ I'm Sorry.

 _It's my fault._ It's too much.

" _Help._ " Connor pleaded, staring into his mothers eyes as he tried to gain control.

"I'm here." His mother hugged him, Talia walked into the room and joined them quietly. Soon the rest of the pack was coming into the room and joining in on the hug. They shifted around until he was between his mom and Derek, facing the latter.

"It's my fault." He whimpered, his mother turned his face to hers and showed her red eyes.

"This is _not_ your fault." She told him, leaving no room for arguments. He nodded, tears streaming down his face before turned his head around and looking in the mirror. He whimpered as he looked at his reflection.

"My eyes." He stated, turning to look at Derek. His went from the normal forest green to an electric blue, a mirror of his own.

"Different-" Started Talia.

"-but still beautiful." Derek finished, cupping his cheek. The scene oddly intimate, and a little strange considering one was seventeen and the other twelve. There was no blood relation between them, but it still was odd, not necessarily in a bad way, just odd.

"I shifted." Conor stated, still looking into Derek's eyes. His comment roused a few chuckles from the pack.

"I know I give you a hard time, but I'm honestly so proud of you." Peter said off to the side, a the pack responded in kind, quickly agreeing.

"My baby boy, my little wolf, who would have thought you'd have the gift?" Maria chuckled, her eyes met Talia's and their hands found each other. Maria and David had decided a long time ago that they'd fallen out of love, but because they were still _technically_ mated she couldn't pursue other options.

"When your ready." Talia said, giving her hand a squeeze. Everyone knew Talia was head over heels for her, and Maria shared her feelings. But they both knew she needed time to heal. Both her and Conor.

"Yeah." She smiled, and kept holding her hand. The all just stood there, hugging each other, no one really noticing Derek and Conor still staring at each other, and if they did, no one cared. All that mattered now was that they were safe.

"Can we have cake now?" Conor asked with a small smile.

The house was quickly filled with the sounds of roaring laughter, echoing through the woods. They lost someone close to them today, but time would heal them, and they had each other. For the first time in Conor's life, he felt like he belonged, like was finally, truly part of the pack.

Too bad that feeling wouldn't last forever.


	2. Wolf Moon

They say that people that are comatose can hear everything going on around them, for catatonics it was even more so. With Conor, it came and went, some days it was like listening through water or solid brick, others were as clear as day. The burns on the left side of his middle body felt as if they had been burning forever. It felt like it would never stop, he was in a constant state pain and felt so alone. The only other patron in the room for years, was Peter. He wasn't one for conversation though as he was catatonic, much like himself. Conor had memorized the ceiling of this long term care unit a long time ago, he just didn't have much else to do but stare at something and get lost in his head. Memories swirling around, some good, some bad, bits and pieces of the last twelve year fitting into place.

 _Fire._

 _Burning, his mom, his pack._

 _"Peter!" His mother's screech, throwing Conor's still body through the air, Talia's burnt out corpse on the ground at her feet._

 _Peter, Cora, one carrying him, the other running ahead._

 _He could feel it, his mother's death, a surge of power. Peter almost dropped him at the sight of blood red eyes._

 _Derek! Where was Derek?_

 _Peter collapsing on the ground, Cora taking off into the woods._

"Will he ever wake up-?"

 _Derek and Laura, sitting by his bedside while he tried so desperately to heal._

"Not apart of our pack-"

 _Omega, alone. No pack bonds._

"-Gonna be okay."

 _Derek, he was here. Taking his pain._

"-Alpha now."

 _His mom, dead. No. Please no!_

"I love you-"

 _I love you too._

"-Leaving tomorrow."

 _Don't leave me. Please don't leave me alone._

"-back soon."

 _Derek!_

...

"I'm so sorry Con, but it's the only way." His eyes shot up from where they had been focused on the wall, head turning to face him, eyes blazing red. _He was awake._ It made Peter falter, but he eventually moved forward and in one quick movement, slashed his throat. The young boy watched Peter's eyes turn from Gold to Red, felt the power seep from his body like the blood flowing from his neck. He thought he saw a tear stream down Peter's face, but the darkness was already gaining. Taking one last shuttering break, choking out one word before he fell into the arms of death.

"Derek-"

* * *

Voices were talking in hushed whispers as he regained consciousness. He shifted, groaning, and all conversation stopped. The sound of a phone call ending, a promise to call them back had him tilting his head, scrunching his eyes. He felt someone take his hand, and it was like his pain was a fire being put out. Blinking tired eyes open, he took one look at the one holding his hand and smiled. Laura smiled back, tears in her eyes as she took in a watery breath before leaning over and hugging him gently.

"You're awake." She laughed, a tear escaping and starting it's trek down her face. Laughing, he nodded, returning the smile.

"How do you feel?" She asked, taking his hand and drawing some more pain.

"Like someone ripped my throat out." He stated bluntly, lopsided grin growing on his face. Her eyes glowed blood red, and she snarled.

"Someone did." She spat, sounding every bit as pissed as he was.

"Hey, there's two of us. I'm pretty sure two Alpha's should be able to track this guy and take him down." He chuckled, noticing the look of despair on Laura's face had him hesitating though.

"You're uh-well you see-When whatever ripped your throat out, ripped your throat out. You died. For a little while at least. A nurse stopped the blood flow and gave you CPR. And than they took you here, it was touch and go for a bit, but I never once doubted you." She said, looking at him with pity. He could feel there was something she wasn't saying, and he needed her to say it.

"Laura?" Wincing at the look on his face, she took a deep breath.

"You're not an Alpha anymore."

Looking down, he let a few tears escape. He knew it, felt it in his soul, that he had lost that power, had lost the last bit of his mother he had. Something took his hand and tilted his chin up, his electric blue eyes meeting the burning red, and in that moment he knew what to do. Taking the hand holding his, he put it on his shoulder, their eyes still tied together. Quickly realizing what he was doing she cupped his nape and let her fangs drop. There was a slight prick in his neck as he lowered his eyes and turned his head in submission, her fangs quickly slotting over his shoulder and biting down gently. Almost like a rubber band, something snapped back into place, like everything shifted, and a bond between them sprung to life. A pack bond, and there was another too. He could feel Laura, his Alpha, the strongest, but there was another one too. Weaker but still there, he tugged on it curiously, and felt an excited tug at the other end.

 _Derek._

* * *

"No." Conor said, sitting up in the hospital bed, swinging his legs around to the side and looked down at the until recently immobile appendages. _I can do this._ Taking a breath he pushed up and walked over to Laura, his legs stiff from lack of use but still packed with muscle.

"Impressive, but I'm still going alone." She smirked, crossing her arms. After a couple of seconds Conor could feel the blood pumping through his veins, nerves and muscles were being sparked to life. In a matter of seconds he had complete motor function of his body.

"Absolutely not. Derek's gonna be here in less than a day, please wait for him." He pleaded, looking into her eyes and seeing how desperate she was to find who did this to him.

"I caught a scent, it'll be gone by the time he gets here. I need to act now and you're still recovering, so that means I go alone." She told him, grabbing his shoulder and scent marking him.

"Laura, you can't. I know you think you can do this but you're not invincible. I just got you back and I don't plan on losing you because of your lack of good judgement." He growled, she flashed her eyes at him and he fought the urge to submit. This was not a fight he planned on backing down from.

"Fine. When Derek gets here, _him_ and I will track this thing down. You, will stay at home where it's safe." She scowled, pointing a finger at him and leveling him with her best mom glare. She was right, and he knew it. As much as he hated it he knew he wasn't up to fighting speed. One thing still had him confused.

"Home?" He asked, and she actually had the decency to blush. She scratched at the back of her neck and looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, I bought a house. Nothing too fancy, but definitely not a crappy, rundown apartment. It's got five bedrooms and five bathrooms. You don't have to stay with me though-" She rushed out, getting cut off when he almost tackled her in a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered, feeling for the first time in four years like he could be apart of something again.

"Pack looks out for each other." She whispered back, he smiled at that. Looking down, he saw that ugly hospital gown and frowned in disgust.

"We need to go shopping." He stated bluntly, stepping back and giving her a view of the gown. "Cause I'm not wearing this."

"We'll go shopping tomorrow, it's getting late and we need to check out. I brought you some of Derek's clothes." She said, rifling through a bag and pulling out a pair of grey sweatpants, a black t-shirt, and a red BHHS basketball hoodie. Blushing, he took the clothes with a quiet thanks, turning around to go change.

"Oh! Almost forgot." She shouted, turning back and grabbing something else out of the bag. "I didn't know if you had some, and these are obviously way too small for Derek now." She said, revealing a pair black Calvin Klein trunks before throwing them to him. Catching them easily, he sent a mortified glare her way.

" _Thanks._ " Gritting his teeth, he turned around. Definitely not smelling Derek's scent on the clothes, especially on the more _private_ clothes. And he definitely did not find comfort in the scent, nope. He was just a regular teenage guy, fresh from his catatonic state, about to change into clothes that belonged to someone very attractive. Yup, there was nothing off about any of it.

"Hurry up!" She yelled with a grin, enjoying watching him jump.

Practically running the rest of the way, he shot into the bathroom and locked it. Face still burning red with embarrassment, he took a second to smell himself before wrinkling his nose and heading for the shower. He was just glad Laura had picked up the right shampoo and soap.

The shampoo was chemical free, to not disturb his wolfy nose, and it smelled like Sea Breeze, or at least that's what the label said. The soap was chemical free too, and smelled like vanilla, he chose these because it boosted his natural scent. Although he has been told he smells like some other things, like right after it rains and crisp fresh air. Shaking his head he hopped into the shower and washed his hair and body, and then did it again, and again. He washed away years of chemicals and cleaner, washed away the smell of sickness and death all hospitals tried to cover it up with too many different scents. He scrubbed till he could probably be smelled by humans from a mile away, it wasn't a bad smell, just strong. Hopping out of the shower, he dried off with a towel Laura had brought, and put some deodorant on.

Finally finished with all that, he took a look in the mirror. His scars were mostly healed, the ones from the fire at least. Laura thought the claw marks on the side of his neck would fade with time, but he thought they looked kinda cool, they'd probably look cooler when they removed the stitches. Despite being completely inactive for a couple of years, he still retained a perfect body. He had six pack abs, with a nice v-line. His chest wasn't big, but it still was toned, as for his arms, they weren't humongous but they still brought some attention, especially with the couple of arm veins that somehow survived his coma. His back was still well defined, as was his lower back and his shoulders. His legs had kept their toned shape from years of running, and his ass was still two firm, round mounds of muscle; the term was bubble butt, but he felt that was a bit too conceded for him. He wasn't one to gloat, but he thanked the gods for werewolf physique.

Taking a step back from the mirror, he walked over to the clothes and picked up the trunks. It took him a second, but he managed to get those on, he still had no idea how Derek had worn these though, as they were a little tight on him, and Derek was huge. Next came the sweat pants, which highlighted his butt but pooled to the ground, a little long but not embarrassingly so. Derek's shirt was after that, throwing it on over his head, he winced as he pulled on some stitches, and then winced again when he saw how big it was. Derek was broader than him, and his middle was longer, so the shirt ended around mid thigh. He pulled on the hoodie, careful this time, and watched as it too fell to mid thigh as well. He sighed for a second, taking a deep breath and just basking in the pure scent of _Derek_.

"Con!" Laura shouted, banging on the door. He peaked his head out and grabbed the slippers she had brought him, he put them on and walked out of the bathroom.

"Alright, how do I look?" Insecurity was clear in his voice, he was only 5'6, and he had always been on the shorter side. These clothes made him feel small though, and being small meant vulnerable, and he hated being vulnerable.

"You look adorable." Pinching his cheek, in return he snarled and batted her hand away. She just laughed before moving on to pack everything up

"Alright. The stench of sickness and chemicals is still in the air and I'm ready to leave. Let's go." He said, walking out, Laura trailing behind him shaking her head with a smile of her own.

* * *

The car ride was short lived, Conor spent most of it just flipping through all the channels of the radio. There was nothing good on, and music had really gone down hill in the past 4 years. Every channel he flipped to seemed to have the same exact song on repeat, it was starting to really bug him. Groaning, he just flipped to the news station.

 _"Two joggers found the body of a young woman cut in half, with claw and bite marks all up and down her lower body. They still have yet to find the upper half but sources say that they're bringing in state police for the search. The police have no suspects in relation to the death of the young woman, or ideas as to how or why the young woman was killed, but they've said that it could be an animal attack. They're still trying to determine whether the animal bites came before or after her time was cut short, and they're still looking for how she was cut in half."_ Laura and him shared a look, they both knew exactly what did that, or at least had an idea.

"Have you thought about school?" Laura asked, changing the topic to something else. They would take care of the Alpha problem when Derek got there, hopefully before anyone else was killed.

"Not really, I'm four years behind Laura, and I don't even know how much I'd have to catch up." He explained, tracing circles on the window of her Dodge Challenger with his finger.

"Well than, I have some good news, or at least mediocre news. I hired a tutor to get you caught up, and depending on how well you do they might be able to get you caught up in time before spring break. If not we could just wait till next year, but I feel that when you're ready, you can decide." She told him, a smile breaking out on her face. He groaned and looked at her, scrunching his nose up in disgust.

"Do I really even need to go to school?" He whined, it's not that he didn't want to learn. He just didn't want to deal with the social hierarchy of high school so soon, plus he didn't know anyone. Laura just leveled him with a look, he rolled his eyes and went back to the window.

"Guess that's a yes." He mumbled, hearing her laugh at his pain and misery just left him feeling strangely nostalgic.

"The full moon's this Friday." Huffing, he turned to her. To anyone else it would seem she was just making small talk, or just casually mentioning something. He knew what she was really implying though.

"You want to know if I'll have control." He stated more than questioned. She didn't take her eyes off the road, but he thought he saw her hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"When's the last time you turned." She asked, voice quiet but still full of power and authority.

"Not since the night of the fire." He felt a pang in his stomach but quickly pushed it down, he knew they weren't coming back.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as she pulled over, sitting up he watched as she put the car in park and took the keys out of the ignition. He watched in even more confusion as she hid the keys under the seat and stepped out of the car.

"Um...What are you doing?" He asked, stepping out of the vehicle and than he quickly turned around as she started stripping. He'd seen her naked plenty of times before, and he wasn't at all attracted to females, but he was a hormonal teenage boy and he didn't want to risk the possibility of an awkward moment.

" _We_ are going to go on a run and stretch our muscles, I bet your inner wolf is just dying for a chance to play chase." She teased, he still had his back to her and she just huffed out a laugh.

"Alright, I'm gonna shift now, you can turn around." She laughed and than he heard a shuffling like a fur coat being taken off, and the distinct sounds of claws on pavement.

Turning around he gave the black wolf a look, and with a huff she turned around and trotted into the forest. He sighed, and then gently took his bandage off, careful of the stitches, before setting it on the black hood of the car next to the pile of clothes Laura left. The scent of Derek was really strong on these clothes and he was rather reluctant to take them off, but a bark from the woods had him stripping quickly and throwing the clothes on the car before standing there stark naked. He took a deep breath in, he could still smell Derek's scent lingering on his skin, taking comfort from that he began his transformation. It hurt, not an excruciating pain but it hurt more than it did the first time, it also felt like it took longer than before. His bones cracked and rearranged themselves, his nose grew into a snout and his ears pointed, fur growing all over his body and a tail growing from his spine. Pretty soon a dark grey wolf stood there, and with another encouraging bark from the woods, he took off after Laura.

* * *

Not far from those dense woods, a two-story home lied hidden under a canopy of trees. A gentle wind drifted into the open window of upstairs bedroom where a teenage boy sat on his bed, hands threading the laces on the head of a lacrosse stick. The work was fast and precise, fingers pulling each lace into a diamond mesh pattern. Knotting the last loop, sixteen year old Scott McCall stood with the re-threaded stick. Dressed in only a pair of athletic shorts, his lithe frame still had some filling out to do but it's easy to see that he'd soon grow into a strikingly handsome young man with deep black eyes designed to melt the hearts of hopeful young girls and boys.

Scooping a ball up from his bedroom floor, he gave the lacrosse stick a spin, testing his handiwork. A moment later, the re-threaded stick landed next to a school backpack while Scott pumped out a few chin-ups at the bar mounted in the doorway of his closet. Then, toothbrush in his mouth, he reaches for the window sill to pull it down. But he stopped after he heard a sound. He cocked his ear to listen again. Under the whispering wind, he heard a strange shuffling noise. Curious, Scott silently slipped into the hallway and peered into another bedroom. His mother was sound asleep, over the top the covers on the bed, she was still fully clothed as if she'd just passed out after having walked in. Scott eased her door shut as he made his way down the stairs and to the back of the house where a door stood.

The glass door to the porch slid open and he grabbed a weapon, well the closest thing he could find anyway. Now armed with a baseball bat, Scott started for the yard. Breath held tight, he moved cautiously off the porch steps. The sound of movement stopped him cold, he held still, peering left and right as he grips the bat so hard his knuckles turn white, ready to swing. When his eyes wandered up to the side of house he saw a dark figure climbing the vine-wrapped trellis. Before Scott even knew what was happening, the figure broke free and came hurtling toward him. Scott hollered in terror as an upside down face appeared infront of him. He almost swung the bat before realizing who it was.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott screamed, clutching his chest trying to get his heartbeat under control

"You weren't answering your phone." Stiles said with his feet still caught in the trellis, hanging in front of Scott. He continues talking upside down as if this were a perfectly normal way to have a conversation.

"I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even State Police." Stiles said, practically vibrating with excitement.

"For what?" Scott asked, used to his friends strange fascination with things.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." He exclaimed with excitement, still hanging off the roof and showing too much interest in a dead body.

"A dead body?" Scott asked in wonder.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumb ass, a dead body." Stiles scoffed. Reaching up to pull himself free of the trellis, he landed on his feet in front of Scott.

"You mean like murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Hold on. If they found a body, what are they looking for now?" Scott asked, confused about all this.

"That's the best part. They only found half." Stiles smiled. "We're going." He grabbed Scott by the arm and dragged the groaning teenager to the car. He threw a pair of pants at Scott before putting the car in drive and speeding down the road towards their investigation.

* * *

Conner chased after Laura with newfound vigor and ferocity, tapping into his most primal instincts he let loose all his torments and thoughts. He sped up, going faster than he ever had gone before, surprisingly he was matching Laura's top speed. His Alpha was running faster than fast, but he never gave up, he kept pushing himself until he caught up and tackled her. He gave a playful growl and nipped at her neck before jumping off and backing away a bit.

 _"You're it."_ He thought, sending the telepathic message through their link. She gave a bark and tore up the dirt running after him, but she never caught him.

Conor ran through the forest, hopping over fallen over tree trunks and swerving around trees. He breathed in the fresh forest air and brought on another burst of speed, everything started blurring around him as he sped through the forest. He's not sure when he lost Laura, but when he looked back he was entirely confused as to where she had gone. Turning back around he didn't see the creek until he was knee deep in water, splashing around a bit until he managed to get his feet steady he quickly hopped out the other side before shaking off. He paused for a moment, scenting the air and trying to find his Alpha's scent when he heard it.

The sound of an odd rumbling in the distance, as if a half dozen pack of animals were trying desperately to run as fast as they could. He trots up a hill and a little closer, and watches as a group of deer soar past this kid in a red hoodie, creating a thunderous echo in the denseness of the forest. The wolf stops, watching as the startled young man drops an inhaler and tries his best to find it, even pulling out his cell phone to light the ground in his search for the tiny piece of plastic. Conor doesn't see what startles him, but he hears the strangled cry escape the teen and watches as the teen trips on his own feet in his haste to get away and tumbles over an unearthed tree root and down the steep slope Conor just climbed, finally landing in the icy water. Wincing in sympathy, he's about to go check on the teen when he smells it. The scent alone is enough to make him hesitate, but the low growl has him frozen in fear.

 _The Alpha._

Conor watched in his petrified state as the kid, no older than himself, freezes too. He's begging himself to move, to help him, to do something, but it's as if his limbs are no longer his to control. He's whimpering now, trying to somehow signal the boy to move, but alas his message never reaches the recipient. The forest goes quiet, he can hear the heartbeat of the scared human in front of him, he wants to help him but he's weak, he's too cowardice to step in as the Alpha finally lunges at the boy and sinks his teeth into him.

He steels his nerves and lets out a growl of his own, catching the Alpha's attention the young wolf lunges across the creek and onto the Alpha's head, he plants his four paws on the beast and uses him as a launch pad to spring him back the way he came. This is something he can do, as pathetic as it sounds, running is the _only_ thing he can do. The earth once again gets torn up as the Alpha gives chance, allowing the boy to flee as his once attacker is distracted. Conor hopes desperately that the boy survives, and then as he realizes the predicament he's in, he hopes that he survives as well. Running as fast as he can, faster than that stupid game of chase they were playing earlier, this is life or death and Conor desperately wants to live. He tilts his head back and howls, not slowing down to see if the Alpha is still behind him or not, but the answering howls of both Laura and the beast behind him gives him the answer.

He keeps running, not seeing the slightly smaller animal in his path until he collides head first into them. Lifting his head and shaking the daze away, he notices the animal looking at him. Before he knows it his eyes are glowing blue, the same color reflecting back at him from the coyote. They're both stunned, not expecting that, but the sound of the earth trembling has them springing to their feet. He turns and sees the Alpha mere yards away, and he knows there's not enough time to run.

 _"Laura!"_ He screams through the link, the Alpha running full force at him.

" _Hold on!"_ She commands, and he turns around only to see her lunge over them with her eyes glowing brighter than molten lava.

She continues leaping through the air at the Alpha, sinking her teeth into his shoulder and throwing him off course. The Alpha fights back hard, shaking her off, but she just lands on her feet. His Alpha and his killer face off, Laura planted herself between the teenage supernaturals and this monstrosity, baring her teeth at him she lets out a roar. The roar not only sends the Alpha running off (sensing he's vastly out-numbered and out-powered) but forces the two animals to shift back into their human form.

Conor is visibly shaken up as Laura shifts back and gathers her into his arms, shushing him and rubbing circles into his back as he tries not to hyperventilate, they completely ignore the fact that they're all naked and just hug it out. A startled gasp bring Conor and Laura's attention back to the once a coyote, now a teenage girl trying to stand on two legs and looking around confused.

"What's your name?" Laura asks gently, unconsciously putting herself between the potential threat and her injured pack mate.

"Ma...Malia." The girl finally got out, she still looked confused and obviously scared about what just happened.

"How long have you been out here?" Laura asks gently, taking in her appearance and her nervousness.

"I don't know." The girl admitted, tears gathering in her eyes. Laura steps forward, but immediately puts her hands up and backs away slowly as the movement startled the girl.

"Malia." Conor says softly, moving forward and putting himself between them. He ignored the panicked sounds both females made at his movement. "We're gonna help you." He says lowering his head and submitting himself so as to not appear threatening.

"Conor." Laura warned, ready to jump in at a moments notice, but he just waved her off.

"Come with us?" He asks, holding his hand out for her to take. They both watch in fascination as she takes his hand and squares her features.

"Okay."

* * *

The school bell rings as Scott is chaining his bike up, he's too distracted to see the car pull up next to the bike rack, but he definitely feels the car door open and hit him in the back. Wincing, he turns around as Jackson gets out of the Porsche and immediately tells him to watch it, and stalks off. Scott just shakes his head in disgust, and starts walking after him to the doors. Seeing Scott walking, Stiles immediately runs over and demands to see the bite mark. Sighing, Scott takes off his backpack and pulls his shirt up a few inches to show Stiles the bandage on his lower back.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf. Well two actually, I saw one jump on the other like he was trying to help me or something." Scott explained, he found it weird but also really cool that an animal defended him.

"Okay, first of all: how much pain meds have you taken? And secondly: There's no chance you saw any wolves last night." Stiles scoffed, completely disregarding his story.

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott insisted. Stiles was always doing this, making him feel stupid and insignificant.

"No, you didn't." Stiles insisted right back, smirking at his best friend.

"What do you mean "No, I didn't?" How do you know what I heard?" Scott challenged, feeling weirdly angry at his friend.

"California doesn't have wolves. Not for the last sixty years."

"Really?" Scott asked looking down, feeling stupid

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California." Scott immediately lifted his head and smirked after that statement.

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body." Scott bragged, almost laughing when Stiles' face lit up.

"You what? Are you kidding me?" Stiles exclaimed excitedly. Not noticing Lydia Martin getting out of her car and starting her trek to the school.

"I wish. I'm going to have nightmares about it for a month." Scott admitted, not telling him he'd had a few the night before.

That's freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing that's happened to this town since..." Stiles trailed off, looking at Lydia as she walked towards them."...since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia, how are you? You look-" She walked right past."...like you're going to ignore me." Stiles finished dejectedly, turning angrily to Scott as they walked towards the school.

"You're the cause of this, you know. Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been Scarlet-nerded by you." Stiles stated as they walked into the school, neither of them noticing the black Camaro parked down the street.

* * *

"Malia what are you...doing?" Conor asked as he walked into Malia's bedroom. The night before had been hectic, full of police officers and custody arrangements. Apparently Malia's entire family was dead, killed by her on the night of the full moon. So them being the awesome people they were decided to get custody of Malia. Well it would've been more complicated but Laura pulled some strings and sped the process along, she even got custody of Conor while she was at it.

"I'm not sure how to use this cell phone." She admitted, holding a laptop up to the ceiling as if searching for bars. To be completely honest, Conor wasn't 100% sure that it wasn't a cellphone, seeing as he was in a coma for four years.

"That's a computer, Malia." Laura laughed, walking into her room with shopping bags filled to the brim, she put them on Malia's bed before stepping away.

"What are these?" The were-coyote asked, looking inside the bag and staring confused at the Alpha werewolf.

"Clothes, I figured you'd want a change of them." Laura explained, gesturing at the clothes the Sheriff's station lent her before turning the Conor. "Yours are in your bedroom."

"Thank you." He said as she walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Anyways...the tutor she hired wont be here for another two hours. Wanna go for a run?" Conor asked, and laughed as Malia's face brightened and she nodded her head. He was truly amazed at how much she had adapted to her surroundings, she was a fast learner, much faster than him.

"Alright, I'll be back in a sec. Here, get dressed." He said, tossing her a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, as well as a zip-up wind breaker out of the bag before going to change himself.

Conor left the room and walked down the hall to the right, his bedroom was a bit away from the other two on this floor. Opening his door he saw the bags on his new bed and walked over to it. He dumped the bags out and rifled through them before finding all the clothes he needed. The young teenager reluctantly took off Derek's clothes and changed into some compression short and jogging pants, before pulling on a tight athletic hoodie. He had just finished lacing his shoes when he heard the roar and crash come from down the hall. Conor through his door open before speeding down the hall to Malia's room, skidding to a stop at what he saw.

"Who are you?!" Derek roared in Malia's face, pinning her to the wall, the coyote just snarled and flashed her eyes at him.

" _Derek!_ " Laura roared, rushing into the room and throwing him off her. "What the hell are you doing?" Silence is what greeted her, Derek was too busy staring at Conor and Conor wasn't much better off. Sighing to herself, Laura went to check on Malia.

"Con-" Derek started, but Conor cut him off as he threw himself at Derek. Wrapping his arms around his neck and breathing in the pure scent of _Derek_. Derek hesitantly wrapped his arms around Conor and buried his nose in the younger man's neck, eyes fluttering closed. They both stood there for a few minutes until Laura coughed, getting their attention. They both reluctantly let go and backed away from each other as Laura walked up to scent mark her brother in a hug of her own.

"Who's that?" Malia asked him as they watched the siblings hug, they both felt the pain of losing their family and felt a little sad that they had no one left.

"That's Derek, Laura's sister. Derek, this is Malia. She's apart of the pack now. Well not officially, but soon enough." Conor introduced the two, and almost laughed as Malia awkwardly waved and Derek just stood there with a stoic look on his face.

"So no run?" Malia asked, causing Conor to actually laugh and shake his head, not liking the way Malia's face fell.

"It's okay, we'll take one later." He told her, laughing again as her face brightened. He turned to Derek and walked over, giving Laura a look he took Derek's hand and walked out of the room and out of the house. They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

They walked through the woods, treading over the green earth as they both tried to find something to say. Conor had missed Derek, he really had, but the feeling of betrayal he had felt when Derek left had him shrinking back into himself. He didn't have to scent the air to know Derek was feeling guilty, he knew Derek, and he knew that he was feeling guilty for more than just leaving. But it was a place to start, so Conor chose the lesser of the two.

"You left." He said, slowing his walk and bumping his shoulder into Derek's.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice soft and his eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty Derek, but I need you to hear this." Conor said, grabbing Derek and making him look him in the eyes. Conor suppressed the shiver that ran down his spine and took a deep breath through his mouth, trying to stop the tears before they had a chance to form.

"I was alone. For four years. I had no one, Derek. No one. You left me _alone_. I was an _omega,_ Derek. I was trapped inside my head for _years_ , screaming for you to come back, to _help_ me. I had to sit in that fucking room as I felt every cell in my body heal one by one. I had to stare at one spot for the majority of my life and I never felt so _abandoned,_ in my entire life." By the end Conor was crying, Derek looked more guilty than ever, and his scent reeked of sadness and guilt.

"And I forgive you." Conor said, watching as Derek's head snapped up. He looked like he wanted to say something but instead just gathered him in another hug. They both basked in each others scents, just standing there, swaying with the wind. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

"I swear this is where I dropped it." They sprang apart as if on fire when they heard the two boys walking towards them. Conor recognized the scent before seeing the boy, it was the one from the night prior. He survived.

Conor looked down at the ground and saw the shiny piece of plastic staring back up at him, almost taunting him. He sighed before bending down to pick it up, and when he got back up Derek was already walking towards the two boys. Anger and irritation rolling off him in waves, he just rolled his eyes before following after him, hoping Derek didn't do anything stupid.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." Derek growled, stone faced and ready to kick their ass. Conor knew for a fact that Hale property didn't start for another mile, but thought better than to correct him.

"Ignore him. He's just cranky." He stated, almost laughing at the look Derek sent him. He saw the pale kid in front of them scratch the back of his neck while the other boy from the night before just stared at them.

"We-uh-we were just looking for something." He explained, still staring at them with a look of familiarity. He knew that Derek could sense the kid in front of him, and he knew the boy could tell something was off about them. Sensing the rising tension, Conor took the inhaler out of his packet and walker over to them before handing it to the bitten werewolf.

"I'm Conor." He said, introducing himself and looking up at the boy in front of him. He almost laughed when the boy blushed, but instead held his hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Scott." He smiled at Conor, still blushing, but took his hand to shake. On contact it was like electricity ran up his arm and settled in his heart, Conor stared at their hands breathless before giving a laugh and letting go. He saw Scott with the same bewildered expression on his face.

"Stiles." The pale boy said, shattering there illusion and prompting Conor to turn back and walk towards Derek. He could see Derek glaring at Scott and just walked right past him, hearing Derek turn and walk beside him he decided to have a little more fun.

"See you around Scott." He said with a wink, enjoying even more when Scott blushed again. "Stiles." He nodded at him, and with that Conor and Derek headed back to the house. Derek's mood growing darker by the minute.

* * *

Conor was listening to music when the tutor got there, he was going through all the new songs on this app called Spotify. Apparently Laura loved it enough to get premium, he was still trying to figure out how to work it though. It wasn't too complicated, and some of the songs were actually good. He exited out of the app and took his earbuds out of his ear when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He called, watching as Laura, Malia, and a young girl around his height and age walked through the door.

"Conor, this is Ryan, she's gonna be tutoring you guys for the next...well until you get caught up." Laura said, allowing Malia and Ryan to come into his room.

"Alright, cool." He said, grabbing a pencil, a notebook, and his laptop.

"So I thought we'd start with math." Ryan said, ignoring the way we both groaned with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on guys, I know you both don't want to but you have to." We both just sighed, grumbling to ourselves as she laughed it up.

They spent about an hour on math, than moved on to the other core subjects. They hopped back and forth between subjects and getting to know each other, Conor had to stop Malia from outing them every few minutes cause of the stuff she'd say. Let's just say the night wasn't very eventful, but he thought he was making a new friend anyway. He told Ryan about his coma and some other things, and she even offered to help him reintegrate into society. Both of them actually, strangely enough Ryan and Malia hit it off like sisters, throwing around playful banter and complaints of math. Conor was happy to see Malia doing so well, and it helped improve his mood.

"Sooooooo, completely off topic but, there's a party tomorrow night, and you guys should totally go. Everyone's gonna be there." Ryan waved her hand through the air nonchalantly, and Malia and him made eye contact. Tomorrow as the full moon.

"I'd love to-"

"I can't-"

"-go." They finished in unison, Malia shooting up in surprise at his acceptance.

"Well here's the address, and who knows, maybe you'll meet a cute guy there." She stated, handing him the paper and watching as he blushed and sputtered trying to find a response to that.

"How did you know?" He asked. He didn't think he was being that obvious.

"Dude, everyone can tell." She said, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh."

He suddenly felt self-conscious about himself, but Ryan just bumped her shoulder into his. They all made eye contact before bursting out laughing, nothing funny was really said but it just felt good to diffuse the tension in the room. Pretty soon Ryan had to leave, and Malia and him were left to their own devices. And when Malia finally left, Conor fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from the days activities. Strangely enough the last thought on his mind before he went to sleep, was whether or not Scott would be at the party.

* * *

Towel around his waist, Scott yanks his closet door open and starts tossing clothes onto his bed. He was nervous about his date with Allison tonight, but something had been bugging him since he met Conor in the woods. He never really thought of guys like how he thought of girls, but seeing Conor, with his beautiful blue eyes, and his dark brown hair swaying in the wind, that laugh. It did something to Scott, it made his heart pound in his chest and his knees weak. He wasn't sure how to feel.

"Big date?" His mom asked, walking into the room and nearly giving him a hard attack.

"Mom, a little privacy please?" Scott asked in a high pitched voice, his mom just laughed and shook her head.

"Hold on, what do we have here..." She approached him, feeling his chin with her thumb. "I think it might be time for you to start shaving."

"I don't even have a razor."

"You better borrow one of mine. I'll go get it. Stay right here."

Melissa rushed out of the room and down the hallway before reappearing a minute later, pink razor in hand, fresh from the pack. She was about to say something when she noticed Scott's downward gaze and the troubled look on his face.

"Scott?"

"Mom..." He fiddled with his hands for a second, he seemed to be struggling to find the right words. He let out a breath, before turning his head to focus a little towards her. "Do you ever-did you-have you ever felt someway about-about a girl?"

Melissa's heart broke at the devastated look on her sons face. "Yeah."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, loads of times. I once dated this girl named Lily for over a year, mind you, your grandparents weren't thrilled. I didn't really care though, love is a gift that everyone deserves." She took Scott's hand in hers, he lifted his head and smiled at her and she gladly returned it.

"Is this about that date?"

Scott blushed. "No-well yes and no. I'm going on a date with a girl, but I met this guy today and he..." Scott cast his eyes downward, squeezing his mom's hand.

"He what?"

Scott let out a watery breath. "He lit up my world mom. I've never felt that way before." He turned his head to his mom at this admission, but than wrinkled his brow. "But the girl, the girl made my heart stop in my chest."

"Scott." Melissa said, causing Scott to turn his head her way. "This is your life. Don't let anyone tell you how to feel, and take as long as you need to sort out these feelings. You don't have to decide right now."

"I think I'm bi." Scott admitted, causing Melissa to hug her son. Proud that he knew who he was, but also just proud of the way he handled things.

"Well honey, what about this boy? What makes him so special?"

They spent the next hour talking about Conor, Scott honestly didn't know much about him but Melissa told him about his coma and the fire. They talked about Allison too, neither of them noticing the black Camaro down the street. Or the man's hands inside of it tightening around the steering wheel at every word they said about the boy.

* * *

Conor was standing in his bedroom in front of the mirror, he had tried on a lot of outfits but finally decided to settle on this one. The one he was wearing was a pair of tight khaki pants, a tight dark blue v-neck, and black converse. Laura knocked on his already open door and took in his appearance, raising an eyebrow.

"Going somewhere?"

Conor smiled, look at her. "Yeah, Ryan's taking me to a party."

"No."

"What?" Conor wasn't sure why she said no, and he was honestly a little angry she thought she could tell him no.

Laura just sighed. "No, the full moons tonight. I'd rather you be here, just call Ryan and tell her you can't make it."

"Why?"

Laura gave him a look, like he should know the answer. Conor just raised an eyebrow and waited for her to explain it to him.

"Look, it's been awhile, your emotions are heightened. I just don't want anything to happen."

"You know I wont-"

"I said _no_!"

They both stood there shocked at her outburst. Conor turned around and walked to his dresser, Laura looked like she was about to say something but thought better of it so she left, closing the door behind her. Looking back at the door, Conor's face took on a determined look before walking over to his phone and scrolling down to the text message from Ryan.

 ** _Ry:_** _I'm here.  
_

Conor took one last look at the door, before stashing his phone in his pocket. He walked over to his already open window and climbed out it, jumping down and landing on quiet feet. He looked back at his window before jogging the rest of the way and hopping into Ryan's Ford Escape.

"Let's go."

* * *

By the time they arrive the party was in full swing, teenagers dancing and drinking inside and outside the house. Conor didn't even have to be a werewolf to smell the booze coming from the house.

"Is now a bad time to mention this is my first party?" Conor screams over the loud music as they enter through the front door.

"What?" Ryan screams back.

Shaking his head, Ryan merely shrugged before leading him out the back and over to a keg of beer. She fills one for herself, about to ask him if he needs one she turns around to see an entire bottle of vodka in his hand. He took a swig from the bottle when he realized she was staring at him.

He smirks at her and takes a few more swigs. "Fast metabolism."

"Mhm."

He's not sure how he lost Ryan, but pretty soon the mellow party turns into a full out rager and he ends up sandwiched between these two guys with lacrosse jersey's on. The guy in front of him moved in for a kiss and he felt the graze of his lips against his neck–a gesture that would have normally sent someone's head spinning only made him sick to the very pit of his stomach.

 _This was wrong._

Gently pushing the guys away from him, he turned and made his way back over the the keg. The two boys that were once sandwiching him were now making out passionately, which made Conor feel a little better about ditching them. He had just reached the keg when he saw Scott standing there, staring at the roof of another house.

"You okay there Scott?" Conor asked. Scott jumped and turned to him.

"Y-yeah"

"Alrighty than. What are you doing..." Conor trailed off as a beautiful young girl came up next to Scott and looped her arm through his.

"Is this a friend of yours? I don't think I've seen you around school, I mean I'm relatively new but I try to remember faces. Not that your face isn't memorable or anything I just-" The girl took a deep breath while Conor watched with wide eyes. "I'm Allison, Allison Argent."

Conor thought the name sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place where he'd heard it before, he held his hand out for Allison to shake and she took it with gratitude.

"Conor Lovell."

They continued talking for awhile, Scott's ever growing discomfort showed in the way he stuttered over his words and blushed every time Conor or Allison asked him a question. Hoping to save him some embarrassment, Conor bid them farewell and asked Scott to save him a dance.

Conor found himself for the third time that night, alone, at the keg. Standing there like an idiot, he nearly jumped as someone's hands slotted over his hips and a pair of lips latched themselves to his neck. Groaning, he pressed himself back against the warm body behind him before he was roughly turned around and shoved against the table.

"It's Conor right" He merely nodded, staring at the breathless teenager in front of him

"Wanna get out of here?" He asked, his crystal blue eyes were blood shot and his words were slurred.

Conor blushed a deep red, breathless himself. "I've never even kissed anyone."

The boy gave a Cheshire like grin at that. "We'll just have to change that."

The boy smirked at Conor before bringing his hand up to gently caress the werewolf's face, his eyes studied Conor's mouth before tracing his thumb over his bottom lip. He looked back up into his eyes with a type of intensity Conor had never seen before, he brought both hands up to the back of his head, his thumbs fitting behind his ears. Slowly, he leaned in pressed his lips to Conor's, locking them in place. Neither of them noticing Scott glaring at them from where he's dancing before he stumbles out of the party from the pull of the moon, or the dark figure watching them with glowing blue eyes from across the yard.

At first the kiss was small, gentle and very meaningful, it was Conor's very first and there was no emotional baggage, just pure _want._ The kiss soon grew bigger and more intense by the moment, Conor lips fighting for dominance, his wolf not backing down from the challenge. As soon as the other boy bit Conor's lip though, he immediately became putty in his arms. His wolf whining in submission, he allowed the other boy to lead the kiss, pressing them up against the wall as he ran his hand up Conor's shirt, feeling his abs.

"Cops are here!" Someone shouted, startling Conor out of his fervor state.

The boy smiled down at him, sending a new wave of want through the young wolf. He grabbed the hand of the other boy and gave him a wolfish smirk of his own.

"Let's go."

* * *

Scott stumbled into his room, slamming the door shut. But even as he's turning the lock, a wave of pain wracked his body. He fell back, hitting his dresser and catching his reflection in the mirror above where two glowing yellow eyes stared back at him. Crouched on the floor, breathing hard and with sweat streaming down his forehead, Scott squeezed his eyes shut trying to push back the animal inside when someone pounded on the door.

"Go away!" Scott shouted, fighting desperately for control. A flashback to the dance, where Conor was kissing _him_ sent him reeling for his control once more.

"Scott, it's me." Hearing the panic in Stiles' voice, he pulled himself up. He unlocks the door but only allows it to open an inch.

"Let me in, Scott I can help-" To be completely honest Stiles wasn't truly sure he could help at all.

"No." Eyes still burning yellow, he stayed hidden behind the door. "Listen, you have to find Allison and Conor. Take them home-"

"She's fine. I saw her get a ride. She's totally fine. Conor...Conor left with-uh-well he just left. He's fine though."

Breathing heavenly Scott leaned against the door. "Stiles, I think I know who it is."

"Just let me in and we can talk." Stiles insisted, trying hard to help his friend.

They both stayed on opposite sides of the door as Scott tried once again to rein in the beast. To find some semblance of control so that he could finish telling Stiles what he found.

"It's Derek. Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one who bit me. He's the one who killed the girl in the woods." Scott told him, expecting Stiles to come up with a plan, but was met with dead silence.

"Scott... Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party."

* * *

Conor and the boy from the party finally made it back to the house, breaking a few traffic laws before they barely had the car in park and they were in the house and up the stairs. They took two at a time before almost breaking down the door in their haste to get to the boys bedroom.

"My parents wont be home till tomorrow night." The boy states, standing in the middle of his room staring at Conor.

Conor smirked, before approaching the young man and whispering. "That should be enough time."

Their eyes met once more, and it was like the room got heated within moments. There was no build up this time, just Conor lunging at him and latching his lips once more to his partners. They'd already decided who held the dominance here so it was only a matter of carnal sexual pleasure. The boy grabbed Conor's butt with both hands, squeezing a little before picking him up and walking him over to the bed. The boy wasted no time in being gentle, just throwing Conor on the bed and pinning his arms above him as he continued to ravish his lips.

They broke for air and the boy pulled back for a moment, eyes blazing with even more want as Conor whined at the loss of lips on his own. He smirked that cocky smirk of his and stripped his shirt off over his head, showing off his eight pack, followed by his pants. The underwear he was wearing left no room for imagination and the size of it honestly made Conor choke on air.

This whole situation wasn't about show, or hesitance, this wasn't about impressing someone or making love.

This was what Conor wanted, what he needed, just a hot and heavy fuck.

No strings attached.

The boy than moved to Conor's clothes, pulling Conor's shirt over his head and throwing it in the same direction as his, before reaching down and pulling Conor's pants off. The only help Conor gave was lifting his hips a little to speed the process along.

There was a pause for a brief moment, the boy standing at the foot of the bed and studying Conor with lust filled eyes. As if memorizing the position Conor was in, Conor liked this feeling, the moon intensifying everything he felt.

The boy stepped aside and walked over to his dresser before pulling out a bottle.

"Lube." The boy answered, coating his fingers with it. Conor quickly got the message and shucked his boxer briefs off. Looking back up as the boy stalked towards him.

"I want you to scream my name." He whispered seductively, and that's when Conor realized he didn't even know this kid's name.

"And what name shall I be screaming all night long?" He asked, matching the seductive tone of his partner. He watched in baited breath as the teenager paused at the bed, and tilted his head with that stupid smirk.

"Jackson."


End file.
